1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight control apparatus and the control method thereof, and more particularly, to a backlight control apparatus and a backlight control method of a backlight panel of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display apparatus with passively light-emitting (for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus, i.e., LCD apparatus), it's a well known technique to deploy a backlight panel serving as the light-emitting source thereof. Along with the durably increasing demand of users on the display quality of a display apparatus, now the backlight panel is not meant to provide a pure light source only. In fact, the luminance of a modern backlight panel needs to be adjusted depending on different display conditions and the electrical consumption, so that the efficiency of the display apparatus can be effectively advanced.
In this regard, a recently launched content adaptive backlight control (CABC) technique is a technical effort, where the content of displayed image is used to adjust the luminance of backlight panel. The CABC technique is used to correspondingly adjust the luminance of backlight panel according to different frame modes of a display apparatus, i.e., according to a static frame mode or a dynamic frame mode. Adopting the CABC scheme makes a display apparatus have the optimal display effect under the most effective power management to achieve the minimum power consumption. However, in the conventional CABC embodiments, during switching the luminance of backlight panel, due to an incorrect switching time-point, the displayed frame of the display apparatus produces flashing phenomena so as to downgrade the display quality.